pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Shikyoin
Hibiki Shikyoin (紫京院 ひびき) is one of the original main characters of the PriPara series and a confirmed antagonist. She is a Celeb-type idol who uses the brand Brilliant Prince. She was formerly used by YukiTomoe, even though now she's used by Hanako Inoue. Her alter ego is Thieving Genius. Personality Hibiki may look kind and prince-like but she just wants to use girls with "genius" like traits for her plan of becoming a Vocaldoll like Falulu Appearance She has short silver hair with bangs and has green eyes. Relationships *Fuwari Midorikaze - She first met in the Palps and invited her to PriPara. After revealing his identity of being the Kaitou Genius he insulted Fuwari. *Shion Todo - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Shion later accepted. *Sophie Hojo - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Sophie later accepted. *Falulu Vocaldoll - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Falulu accepted. She has appeared to Falulu as a magician and spends nights dancing with her. In the RP they are part of the unit COLOR together. Hibiki really admires Falulu and because of this she calls her "Princess Falulu". *Mikan Shiratama-She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, but Mikan wanted to talk about it with Aroma first. During the Christmas live her charm shined. She was chosen to be the five member of Hibiki's team, but after the Winter Idol Grand Prix she left the team to be with Aroma. *Leona West-After Mikan leaved, Hibiki invited him to join the team, which he later accepted. *Ajimi Kiki-Hibiki considered her as a stalker, because Ajimi chased her around the world since she was a child (and because of this Ajimi started to call her"Kurukuru-chan"). *Haruka Shirogane:Bestfriends and They're part of the unit COLOR,They knew eachother since they were little,but because of Nijiru's spell,Haruka forgot about everything,They met again and they became friends *Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin:Hibiki's "little sister" but in reality her Older brothe.At first Hibiki didn't accept Hilulu because:Pop Idol are unworthy.When Hilulu died because she lost her energy,Hibiki gave to her an heartfelf performance and she accept her as her sister,they are part of the unit COLOR together Trivia * Hibiki is a girl revealed in Episode 73 of PriPara. * She is the first Celeb-type Idol and the first to use a Cyalume Charm with a crown on it. * She's the first idol to perform the Gold Airy in a normal stage followed by Falulu. * She has a Gobi phobia. * She's the first one who did the Platinum Airy, followed by Falulu * She likes doing prank to other people * She made her first official appareance in the ep 51 * Her favourite food is the Gateau au chocolat * She is a fan of the SAINTS * She's a famous actress Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Idols Category:Celeb Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Brilliant Prince users Category:Female Category:CelePara Opera Company Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Student Category:Top Idol Class Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Canon chara Category:ParaPri Category:Deluxe Change